Proximity detectors such as touch sensitive displays are commonly used in portable electronic apparatus such as tablet computers and smart phones. A user is able to provide input commands by performing a gesture that is detected by the proximity detector such as, for example, moving a point of contact between a touch sensitive display and the user's finger.